Safe and Sound
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Slade is gone. You are safe. He is NOT coming back." In which Starfire with her favorite Titan. ONESHOT: Set after Haunted.


_**Safe and Sound**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: ...Hi. *looks around foreign place* Hm... It's been a while since I've read anything—let alone _written _anything—from the Teen Titans archive. However, I've been falling in love with TT once again. And, not to mention, I love Taylor Swift's new song, Safe and Sound... ****So, what does an author do when they have two things they love? They figure out a way to combine the two. **

**And, here I am, writing a fanfic for Teen Titans, based off of Safe and Sound.**

**This takes place after _Haunted. _Recap? The Titans are wary that Slade isn't actually gone after Terra's sacrifice. Robin begins seeing Slade in the dark, but no one else can. In the end, Slade turns out not to be real, Robin ends up okay, and the episode is left with a huge cliffie because the *insert super huge words I don't know how to spell* that caused Robin to see Slade had to be triggered by someone from outside of the tower. But, Robin doesn't know this(as of right now.)**

**So, that's where our story starts off. In the nighttime, when everyone's supposed to be asleep.**

_**Supposed.**_

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or Safe and Sound. They belong to Warner Brothers Company, and Taylor Swift, respectively. **

* * *

><p><em>I remember tears streaming down your face<em>

_When I said, "I'll never let you go,"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

* * *

><p>Your green eyes snap open as you hear the slight sound of someone walking through the tower. You wait slightly suspiciously—perhaps one of your friends has awoken to go to the restroom—to listen if the person outside will return to his or her room. Still, after a few moments of silence, no opening of a door is heard.<p>

You know that it must be one of your friends who is up, because there was no way an intruder could get inside Titan's Tower without triggering an alarm. There is no need to worry. Still, you are curious as ever, and you want to find out who is up at this hour, and why.

So, you gently throw off the sheets and step onto the floor, barefooted. You make your way to the door, which slides open very quietly. Before entering the hallway, you glance around, just to make sure no one is there, then carefully and softly make your way downstairs, where you believe your friend is.

As you fly down, you wonder who it might be that has awakened you. Perhaps it is Cyborg, who has awoken because he is hungry and desires a snack. Or, it might be Beast Boy, who wishes for what the humans call a "late night snack" and such. You doubt that it is Raven; for what reasons would she wish to be downstairs, out of the solitude of her room, at this hour? And that only leaves Robin, who is still tired from the events of the day, and deserves his rest. You, in your mind, decide that it must be Cyborg or Beast Boy.

You land on the ground, looking for who it might be. Your eyes wander around the large, dimly lit room, and you find a small—well, smaller than you—silhouette of a person standing by the counters. That must mean it is Beast Boy, as Cyborg is far from small.

"Beast Boy?" you say quietly, hovering over to where your friend stands, not facing you. Then, fearing he may not know it was you, you add, "It is I, Starfire."

The figure turns around, and you can barely see, but you realize that it is most certainly _not _Beast Boy. Because, there, staring at you with wide, masked eyes, is your friend and leader, Robin.

Robin smiles his little smile of his. His face is covered with bruises and cuts from his fight with "Slade," and he still looks exhausted. "Hey, Star," he greets, and you feel your face warm at mistaking him for Beast Boy.

"Robin," you say. "Forgive me, I thought you were Beast Boy. Tell me, what are you doing up at this hour?"

He runs a hand through his hair—which is no longer "spiked up," as they call it. "Couldn't sleep," he admits. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"It is fine," You dismiss the slight guilt in his voice, and smile at him warmly. "Are you feeling better, Robin?"

He shrugs, masked eyes avoiding your own. "I guess so," he says. "I just can't believe that it's all over… That Slade's _actually _gone."

You wince, because you hate lying to Robin like you have to… like Cyborg and Raven made you(and Beast Boy) _promise _to do. Because, what happened to Robin had to be triggered by someone from outside of the tower. But Robin does not know that, and does not need to know that… yet.

"It is hard to believe," you finally agree.

"After all those battles… after nearly losing our lives at the hands of him times upon times…" Robin sighs. "I just… I don't know. Something just… doesn't feel right."

You frown, a rare feat, but you never have liked when Robin is upset. And he most certainly is upset. He seems almost… _scared_, dare you say it.

"Robin," Your voice is a whisper, "you seem troubled by this, but we are sure Slade is gone. Why?"

A dark look crossed Robin's handsome face, and he closes his eyes. You remember earlier—when Robin was so angry at you… when he hurt you—and you fear that you might have caused him to be angry once again.

"Robin, I am sorry if I have upset you—"

"It's fine," he interrupts. His eyes are now opened, and he's rubbing his head like it hurts. "I honestly don't know _why _I'm still wary of the fact that Slade is gone… Maybe it's just because I've been fighting him so long, and I'm just used to him coming back. Maybe it's because I _know _Slade, and it seems like he's never gone… Maybe it's because I'm afraid he's going to come back." His face darkens; his shoulders slump, "Maybe it's all of those. I don't really know, Star. I just have trouble believing he's gone."

You are very surprised, because this is _Robin_, and you believe that he just admitted that he was actually scared of something. The way he fights… the way he _is_, it's hard to even consider the fact that Robin could be fearful. That Robin could be vulnerable, like everyone else. Even after today, you still see Robin as powerful, almost—what's the word?—_invincible_.

"Robin," you said, your voice a small whisper, "do you… fear Slade? Do you fear that he may take your life, or lives of the ones close to you, such as us?" Your green eyes meet Robin's masked ones, and you add, "Please, that is what I wish to know."

Your best friend's face is filled with pain—pure, inexpressible pain—and you feel your heart break in your chest. Robin looks tired, like he just wants everything to end—like he wants a break from being a hero. And, you are positive you've all felt this way before—you know you have—but you have all sworn to protect this city, and you cannot abandon your duty.

"I guess I kind of am," Robin admits quietly. He frowns. "I don't like it, but the thought of you—_anyone _of you—being hurt, or maybe even worse… it just kind of scares me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

You notice how he it seems that he's speaking directly to _you_, and only you. You long to tell him the same thing—that it breaks your heart and makes you want to scream when something happens to him. But, that would seem too obvious, would it not?

Robin continues, "Sometimes, I'm just afraid that, when I meet Slade in battle, I won't be strong enough to protect myself, the city, and my friends. When I was fighting him today… that fear became reality. I was loosing the battle. I couldn't do it, and that just…" His voice trails off, and he shakes his head, still frowning, like he is upset at himself.

"Robin," you whisper, and you hate it because you might be lying to him, "Slade is gone. You are safe. The city is safe. We are safe. You should not worry about Slade. He's gone, and he is _not _coming back."

You put your heart and soul into those words, trying to reassure not only Robin, but yourself as well that Slade is gone. Perhaps he had someone working for him that could have triggered Robin's hallucinations. It didn't have to be Slade that did it.

His eyes meet yours, and he says nothing. You smile at him, and say seriously albeit warmly, "You are safe, Robin. That is something of which I promise."

And, right then and there, you make a silent promise to yourself—one where you swear to protect Robin, whether he needs you or not. Because, you know that you would not be able to live with yourself if something happened your best friend.

A tiny smile forms on his face. "Thanks, Starfire," he says in a hushed voice. "I… I needed to hear that."

You beam at him and say, "It was my pleasure."

Robin's eyes wander to the clock, and he grimaces. "We'd better get back to bed," he says, a slightly amused expression on his face. He turns to walk out of the large room, then stops.

"You comin'?" His bare hand is offered to you, a smile on his face.

Warmth spreads through your cheeks as you nod and take his hand. You cannot help but feel very happy about holding Robin's hand, even though you have done it many a times.

In silence, the two of you walk to your room, which is before Robin's in the long hallway. You finally stop at the doorway; Robin lets go of your hand, facing you.

He stammers, "I… um… Thank you, Starfire," before opening up his arms. You cannot keep yourself from smiling as you find yourself wrapped in his embrace, squeezed tightly by his muscular arms.

After a few moments of glorious bliss, Robin releases you and smiles. "Night, Starfire," he says, before turning and walking to his room.

You stare after him for a brief moment, smiling widely. At last, you turn away, and the doors slide open. You enter into you room, floating in the air—you can't really help it. You're always so happy after Robin hugs you(and that is often, so you are almost always happy).

After you have climbed back into bed and are settled, you smile in the direction of Robin's room and whisper,

"Goodnight, Robin… I will keep you safe… I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Just close your eyes <em>

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_


End file.
